harry potter and the crimson scars
by Dark Lord Sithis
Summary: a week after the dom Harry's rescued from the dursley's and death by complete strangers, enemies become friends, friends become enemies and love is found as the crimson scars arise.DarkHarryOC, Dark others, Violence, mentions of rape, child abuse
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Crimson Scars

**Harry Potter and the Crimson Scars**

(A/N)/Disclaimer: This is my first Fan Fic just so you know, also as sad as I am to say it I am not JK Rowling so anything you recognize is this story is not mine (ex. Characters and places or spells that are from the books).

**(A/N)This will be a dark Harry story with Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and most of the order bashing. It will also contain death, violence, and child abuse. and It'll also be Harry And a female OC and dark Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, and others if you want to see who else it is then you'll have to read the story, Also there might be slash I haven't decided yet.**

This is:

_Parseltongue_

_(Mind speaking)_

**Letters/newspaper articles**

_**Place Breaks**_

Now on with the story

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

_**Number 4 privet drive 10:12**_

In Number 4 Privet drive if you went into this house you would find things perfectly normal unless you went into the spare bedroom you would see a bunch of unusually strange things in this room including but not limited to a cauldron for potions. For you see this room in this muggle house belonged to 16 year old Harry Potter the Boy-who-lived was in his room lying on his hard uncomfortable bed trying to rid himself of the horrid images that plagued him ever since his attempt to save his god father Sirius Black turned out fake and causing the death of said man. But Harry wasn't mad at himself he was mad at everyone else especially Dumbledore for not telling him about the prophecy about him and the dark lord. "If Dumbledore had told me the bloody prophecy in the first place I would have tried harder at Occulmency (A/N spelling), Also why the hell did he think that Snape could teach me Occulmency correctly, And why in the world haven't Ron and Hermione sent me any mail I've been here almost a week, yeah some friends they are . Oh great here comes Dudley!" Harry thought

Just then Harry's whale of a cousin Dudley walked in the room. "Hey freak what are you doing?" Dudley asked. "Go away fat ass I'm not in the mood to take any bullshit from you today." Harry told him in a cold tone. "Why you little freak!" Dudley spat at Harry as He punched him in the gut which knocked the wind out of Harry and made him spit up a little blood. As Harry fell to the floor in pain Dudley stood over Harry and said "This will teach you to mess with-" But Dudley never finished his sentence as he let loose high pitch scream that would be unexpected from a boy his size. Harry looked up to see what caused Dudley to scream like that and saw to his happiness that his snowy white owl Hedwig was trying claw and peck Dudley's face. But Harry's happiness and pride soon turned to despair and sadness as Harry's uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia who had heard Dudley's screams of terror and pain rushed into his room, while petunia got Dudley away from Hedwig Vernon grabbed Hedwig by her neck and twisted it sharply to the left then the right and dropped her lifeless body on the floor her neck snapped. Vernon then looked at Dudley who had multiple scratch and peck marks over his face, mainly around his right eye where it seemed most of the marks were as if Hedwig tried to rip his eye out of his socket. "Dudders what did the freak and his bird do to you?" Petunia asked. "He made his bird attack me for no reason." Dudley moaned. "He's a liar; he punched me in my stomach because I told him to go away and Hedwig at-." But Harry never finished his sentence because Uncle Vernon punched Harry straight in his face breaking his nose and roared "how dare you call Dudley a liar you ungrateful freak I'll teach you to do freakish things in my house!" as he punched Harry again and again leaving blood and bruises and on various parts of his body. Then as if that wasn't enough Vernon took Harry's trunk and brought his hammer from down stairs up to his room and smashed his trunk, and then he used the hammer to break Harry's arms. Then Vernon got out a hunting knife and cut Harry's arms, legs, and then Vernon carved the word **Freak!!** Onto Harry's chest. Then Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley left Harry on his bed in the room where he quickly passed out from blood lose.

_**Malfoy Mansion 10:12**_

At the same time of the events of privet drive, one Draco Malfoy was thinking about how to explain His father Lucius that he didn't want to join the dark lord Voldemort as one of his death eater lackeys, and more importantly the fact he realized after his fifth year that he Draco Malfoy was gay, Only four other people knew these two facts about Draco, two were his only friends now because as soon as Draco told them crabbe and goyle stop being his bodyguards the other two who he trusted Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson didn't care about his sexuality and didn't want to join the dark lord either. The other two that knew Draco's greatest secrets were his mom Narcissa Black-Malfoy and his aunt Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, Who after the department of ministry of incident realized that her so called lord and master even thought about leaving her at the ministry of magic to be captured and kissed. Draco arriving at his father's study knocked at the door to hear his father say a very harsh "enter" as he walked in he saw his father immersed in one of his dark arts books. "what can I do for you Draco?" he asked. "Yes there is father it's about our family and the dark lord." "Ah you must be happy about being accepted to take the mark?" "No the thing is that I 'm gay and I don't want to join the dark lord." Draco replied. Causing his father to laugh. "I'm glad that you still have a great sense of humor during this war." "Actually father it wasn't a joke." "Crucio" his father shouted, causing Draco to scream in pain as the spell hit him in his chest "You have made me very angry how dare you not only defy the dark lord but you tell me you're gay. You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name and I going to show you what I do to people like you as Lucius dragged Draco to the dungeons. 2 hours later Narcissa could still hear her son screaming in pain as Lucius continued to torture her son for thinking for himself instead about what his father wanted "when Bella hears about this she is going to be angry, I just hope she's as angry as me but because of the marriages and binding spell that bastard and Bella husband put on us we can't hurt either of them."

_**Meanwhile in a secret location in American 10 minutes after Harry passed out**_

"Aaron, Felicia I just found my mate and he's about to die!" Aliyah shouted to her twin brother and best friend of almost 6 centuries. "What's wrong sis?" Aaron asked breathing hard and out of breath because he and Felicia had run into his sister's room. "My mate's about to die we need to help him!" Aliyah yelled at them. "Okay let's go and save him." Felicia said. "Hel, Christie what's wrong?" "There are two boys who are about to die one's in a muggle house the other is at Malfoy manor." Helene said before her sister Christine could say anything. "Hel call the others and tell them to meet you and Christie at Malfoy manor don't harm or killed anyone unless necessary or your life's are threatened, Me, Aaron, and Fey will go to privet drive." Aliyah said as her, Aaron, and Felicia disappeared in the shadows.

_**Five minutes later at number four privet drive 10:27**_

"Ding dong" The door bell rang. "Who the bloody hell could that be at my door at this time of night?" Vernon said which all three people at the door could catch thanks to their super human hearing. "Who are you?" the fat man asked. "I'm sorry sir for bothering you at this late hour but I'm Aaron Cyrus this is my sister Aliyah and our friend Felicia "indicating the two 16 year old girls at his left and right were looking for a certain boy for my sister, may we come in? Aaron asked politely. "Oh you must be looking for

Dudley and yes you may." Vernon said happily and slightly surprised at how polite the boy was. Letting the three teenagers in his house Vernon yelled quite happily "Petunia, Dudley we've got guest here and one's a girl looking for Dudley." As Petunia and Dudley made their way down stairs and saw the guest Dudley stood stunned and Petunia just smiled. "_Is that fat spoiled brat who's as big as a whale your mate sis?" _Aaron telepathically asked his sister. _"No he doesn't even have the same aura." _She responded. _"Are you sure your mate's in this house?" "Yes I'm sure Aaron" _"I'm sorry but while your son is charming he isn't the one for me.""How dare you turn my son down you BIC-" But stopped mid sentence as three different wand were pointed at each of the Dursley throats "Now see here you fat son of a BICTH!!" Aliyah roared in a dark demonic voice that caused the house to shake. The Dursley family was shocked to see that all three of them were going from having beautiful light milk chocolate covered skin lighten to an almost pale dark color and that they're front canines grew to fangs and a pair of black angel wings grew out of back of the twins and their eyes turning pure black with red outlining the eyes filled with hatred "I tried to be nice but if any of you value your pathetic lives you'll shut the fuck up and sit down." Felicia roared. "Aaron, Fey come quick I've found him my mate and he's almost dead!" Aliyah screamed bringing Harry down stairs bridal style. "We'll be back" Aaron told the Dursleys when he saw how bruised and battered and close to death Harry was. Before the four of them shrunk into the shadows.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

Please Read and Review and please remember it's my first fan Fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Crimson Scars**

First thanks to the people who reviewed my story, mainly

GoldenPhoenix-of-Life: Thanks for the typing tip about the formatting and the tip about speech and thoughts

This is:

_Parseltongue_

_(Mind speak)_

**Letters/newspaper articles and some spells**

_**Place Breaks**_

**Chapter 2: welcome and meetings **

_**Secret Manor in America**_

Aaron, Aliyah, and Felicia all made their way to the hospital wing in the manor.

"Move out the goddamn way and tell our mother to come here." Aaron growled at some nurses and house elves, as Aliyah laid Harry on one of the many big hospital beds.

"No one is to enter or leave this room except the three of us or our mom, if anyone else gets in here you are all going to die in the most horribly brutal fashion the three of us can think of before today is over." Aliyah snarled at everyone in the hospital wing as they hurried as fast as they could out of the room as fast as they could afraid of what the three teenagers could and would do if they stayed too long.

Regina Jasmine Cyrus know as Gina or Jazz or to her friends and family, Aaron's and Aliyah's mom was sitting on her king sized bed in her master bedroom with her black hair with red highlights falling over her face, was deeply immersed in a book about how shadow phoenixes while such beautiful creatures were pure evil and hunted to extinction by good wizards and witches who feared them because of there power, Gina chuckled dryly at the book, For one odd reason or another she loved reading books by those stupid prejudice light sided wizards and witches who said that certain things were dark and evil while others were good, holy, and light when they didn't know anything about said dark creature, object, or spell in the first place, not saying there was no such thing as evil in the world.

"The imbeciles they label what they know nothing about and fear as dark." She thought to herself. When a loud POP! Announced a house elf was in her room.

"What do you want Bubbles and shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?" Regina said calmly over the top of the book.

"Bubbles is here to tell you mistress that the young lord and ladies are in the hospital wing and they threaten everyone else leave or they all die." Bubbles the house elf quickly said in her squeaky voice.

"If those three have hurt themselves already, I mean they only been here about two days." Regina said more to herself than Bubbles.

"No Madame they bring in someone else with them and he looked as if he was dead." But Regina didn't hear the rest of what Bubbles said because as soon as Bubbles said someone else she rushed out the room towards the hospital wing

"Fey I need you to perform the strongest diagnostic spell you know how and so we can see what were dealing with. Ali it's some healing potions and salve in those cabinets." Aaron told Felicia and Aliyah. Just as Aaron finished telling Felicia and Aliyah what to do the hospital wing doors burst open and in walked Jessica.

"Aaron Jonathan Cyrus and Aliyah Morgan Cyrus what the hell is going on in here and who the fuck is that?" Gina asked.

"Mom this boy is my mate" Aliyah said as calm as she could.

"Wait this boy's your mate." Regina asked confused as hell as Aliyah nodded to confirm her suspicions. Aaron who had summoned chairs with a flick of his wrist for the four of them to sit in while they waited for the diagnostic spell to finish working started explaining to his mom what happened up until him and Aliyah threatened the nurses and house elves out of the hospital wing. When the three teens finished explaining what happened, the four of them started to hear a loud argument right outside the hospital wing doors.

"We don't care If Jesus, God, and Merlin told you not to let anyone in that room, we've got a boy who needs medical attention, so move or I swear I'll shoot you right in between your eyes." Helene threatened.

"But if you go in there we're all going to die." A male nurse replied fearing more for him self than the others.

"**Immolate" **Christie said as she pointed her blood red glowing wand at the male nurse who screamed as dark black and blood red flames wrapped around him encasing him in flames that slowly and painfully melted his skin and causing his blood to boil and melt his eyes out of his sockets, until finally all that was left of the nurse were his bloody and charred skeletal remains.

"Well now your dead anyway." Helene said as the door to the hospital wing opened and out stepped Aliyah

"You know you could of just walked in you didn't have to start a bon fire right outside the hospital wing." Ali said to Christine and Helene and Arlene.

"Well you know us we like to add a little excitement to every thing we do."

"Okay. Rose what are you doing here?" Jesse asked.

"I helped get young mister Malfoy here away from his father and his friends." Arlene AKA Rose answered to the question.

Wait that's Draco Malfoy and his father did that to him? Do you know why?" Aliyah asked. Even American wizards had heard of the Malfoy family

"No we'll have to wait for him to recover first then he can tell us." Helene said as she put him on the bed and performed a diagnostic spell on him.

"Who's the other boy?" Christie asked.

"We don't know his identity yet, all we know is that he's Ali's mate." Aaron stated to his cousin.

The diagnostic spells finished for both boys at the same time and as all six people read over both reports they started to get angrier and angrier as they saw what humans were capable of doing to each other especially family. Without speaking a word to each other they started to work on healing both boys as they were more focused on helping both boys.

_**Number 12 Grimmauld place one week after Harry's rescue from the Dursleys**_

There were few times in his unnaturally long life that Albus Dumbledore was truly concerned to the degree he was now with the fact that his main pawn had somehow according to the dursley family, Harry's last living relatives been kidnapped out of the house by three teenagers who happened to be wizards. His pawn's disappearance from the wizarding world and the fact that the tracking charms that he put on the boy and his wand were somehow destroyed was the reason he was sitting here in the house of the now thankfully deceased Sirius Black Harry's god father A.K.A the mutt as Dumbledore called him calling a meeting of the order of the phoenix which included unbeknownst to Harry his friends Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, his sister Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom who were all spying and reporting his every move to Dumbledore for fame, money, and power.

"Severus, do you know if the dark lord has captured Harry?" Remus Lupin and Nymphadora (A/N spelling) Tonks asked in unison.

"If the dark lord had potter then we would all know." Severus answered. Just as the potions master replied Neville walked in the room and sat between Ron and Ginny.

"What are you doing here Neville?" Fred Weasley and his twin George, Ron and Ginny's older brothers asked in unison.

"I've asked Neville to join us as a member of the order after the battle at the ministry and to keep him safe from Bellatrix." Dumbledore said.

"What about Harry?" Poppy Pomfrey the Hogwarts school nurse asked.

"I didn't think it was a good idea at the time to ask him to join right after his godfather's death happened." Dumbledore answered.

"Albus are you sure you don't know where Harry is at?" Tonks asked looking at Dumbledore angrily. "Oh he'll let Longbottom join when he's a pathetic excuse for a wizard, but he won't let Harry join. I'm really starting to wonder if Dumbledore actually cares about Harry or if he's just a weapon to defeat the dark lord for him and then throw away and take all the glory for himself." Tonks thought to herself. Tonks unknown to everyone had heard the prophecy when it shattered in the department of mysteries during the battle which is why she was knocked out of the battle by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"(_I wonder where Harry's at_; _I just hope he's safe_._)_" Fred thought to himself and his twin.

"_(I'm sure he's safe Fred)._" George said through their twin mind link

"Everyone it's of the highest priority that we find Harry Potter, This meeting is dismissed." Dumbledore said.

_**Riddle Manor 10:20 am a week after Harry and Draco's separate rescues**_

Lord Voldemort AKA Tom Riddle was sitting in his throne room with a glass of something that looked suspiciously like blood while a Death eater was telling him about a successful muggle raid, when Goyle and Crabbe Sr. burst into the room.

"this had better be important you two considering the fact that you just interrupted Lestrange here telling me about a successful muggle raid."

"It is my lord, in the prophet it said that Potter was kidnapped from his muggle relatives' house one week ago around the same time that Draco was taken from Lucius while he was punishing him for telling him he was gay and saying he didn't want to take your mark."

"So the old man is telling people hoping that if someone sees him they'll tell him where he is." Voldemort said laughing.

_**Meanwhile at Malfoy manor**_

"Bella oh by the goddess of magic calypso, Bella my son's gone!" Narcissa Practically screamed in fear for her son at her sister Bellatrix.

"Cissa I know I'm sad about that too but we have to keep a level head In order to find and save Draco before he dies or worse Lucius finds him."

"Don't worry your son is safer than even if he was at Hogwarts." Regina said stepping out of the shadows.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Bellatrix asked.

"I'm the aunt of the two girls who saved your son from death one week ago. I'm here to take you to see your son unless you don't want to see him."

"Of course we do!" Bellatrix and Narcissa said in unison. Happy that Draco was safe and that they would get to see him.

"Okay but first you cannot tell Voldemort or Dumbledore or anyone that works for them, second my son, daughter, and their friend saved Harry potter though they don't know it's him yet, from his relatives who had almost killed him."

Bella and Narcissa were shocked by the news that the same group of people

That saved Draco were the same people who kidnapped potter.

"I'm sorry what did you say your name was again?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh forgive me where are my manners my name is Regina Jasmine Cyrus."

"Wait Cyrus as in the Cyrus family who told Voldemort and Dumbledore that they weren't joining in this war?" Bella asked amused, it wasn't everyday you got to meet someone who rejected the idea of giving support to Dumbledore and Voldemort which meant that this 35 year old woman wasn't scared of the two so called greatest wizards alive.

Of course I'm not scared of that manipulative old fool or that homicidal maniac that you call your lord. At the look of anger Bellatrix gave her she added "sorry I had to see if you were going to rush off and tell him."

"It's okay but what about me?" Narcissa asked

"You love your son too much to risk doing anything that might jeopardize seeing him safe and sound, O yeah I know you're here and that your Draco's godfather Severus Snape so come from under harry's invisibility cloak and bring it with you when we leave."

"How'd you know I was under there? Also how'd know that I was Draco's godfather?" Severus Snape asked coming from under the cloak.

"I'll answer your first question later when you see your godson; your second question is easier to answer my friend Rose told me about you being Draco's godfather".

Wait Rose as in the nickname of the woman Arlene Evans sister to Lillian Evans of the pureblood Evans family? Narcissa asked

"Yeah that's her. Now let's get out of here before someone we don't want to see us sees us." Jesse said. Just as she finished her sentence Lucius Malfoy walked into the room with two other death eaters

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Lucius asked Regina

"Oh Lulu I'm shocked and appalled that you don't remember me. Especially since I was the one who launched you and that idiot Yaxley through the back door of my mansion when you tried to curse my daughter last summer." Jasmine said mockingly.

"You bitch I remember you!" Lucius spat angrily and lifted his wand and said the first spell that came to mind which was a bone breaker hex, which Bellatrix and narcissa blocked.

"Bella, Narcissa what do you think you are doing?" Lucius demanded.

"We're saving the life of the only person who can take me to see my son." Narcissa spat venomously turning her wand on her husband.

"As much as I would love watching the two of you try to kill each other, I have an appointment I have to keep with my aunt after I take them with me to my house so goodbye, Lulu see you later." Regina said while drawing symbols with both her wands which caused All four of them to disappear in a magical explosion that destroyed Malfoy manor.

_**Secret Manor in America 30 minute after the Malfoy Manor incident**_

"I would just like to welcome the three of you to Cyrus Manor enjoy your stay." Regina said with pride.__

( A/N more info on the manor in the next chapter and did Lucius survive the explosion read the next chapter to find out)


End file.
